


执子之手

by nodrop



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop





	执子之手

执子之手

/七五折/

“你的一步一步，我的一世一生。”

1

还在民宿屋的几步之外，许佳琪就闻到了一阵绿茶熬煮的清香，掺在远处鸥鸟的叫声中泛出浅浅的海水盐气。木扉的缝隙缠绕了纤细的青藤，宛如临至书中所述的精灵屋。诚如同事介绍，这座奇无岛的确是一个休闲采青的好去处。  
她推开低矮的门，院子里置了一张表面坑洼的石桌，旁边是一方小小的池塘，四周围壁早已铺满绒软的青苔。行李箱磕碰地面的石子，发出高低不齐的啼鸣，怕是主人家在里屋早早闻知客到。掀开麻料的布帘进去，主人家不在，只有个长发披肩的姑娘素裙白鞋，独自坐在门堂的竹椅。  
“小姐，请问…”  
那姑娘转过身子，明闪的眼眸擒住她的思绪。  
是注定吗？竟然有机会再见到她。原以为几年前的一次异国邂逅，别过便再也无法遇见这位给予她无数灵感的缪斯。当时，她都没来得及问她的名字。  
吴哲晗见对方盯着自己许久不开口，敛敛目光。  
“你有什么事吗？”  
看来缪斯小姐不记得她了，许佳琪有些遗憾。  
“你知道民宿主人去哪儿了吗？”  
“我不清楚，我是刚到这的旅客。”  
天啊，她也是来岛上旅行的！那以后就有机会正式认识一下了。  
“我也是来旅行的！你好，我叫许佳琪。”  
吴哲晗对她突如其来的热情感到有些无措，勉强咧开嘴角，礼貌性握住对方伸过来的手。  
“我叫吴哲晗。”  
许佳琪不敢握得太紧，但也不想先松开，她贪恋她冰冰凉凉的手温，就像在这个烈日灼心的夏季贪恋一杯沁甜青柠。  
吴哲晗倒觉得十分尴尬，对方貌似没有松手的想法，但自己也不好意思先撤回手让对方难堪。  
时间宛若静止，唯有堂前微风踯躅，跨越两人手心的间隙，携走潮气留下丝丝清爽。  
不知哪处传来热水煮沸的蒸汽声，尖锐的鸣叫只有一瞬间，紧接着就是窸窸窣窣的倒腾，民宿主人拉开隔门出来。  
“欢迎二位客人，我带你们去房间。”  
许佳琪没办法收回了手。  
“谢谢。”  
她故意放慢脚步，落在吴哲晗后面。  
民宿的走廊装饰质朴，墙上还插着干枯的艾草，住房区正中心是个小庭院，摆了几把深褐色的藤椅，还种了一些不明出处的花卉。这景致虽不惊奇，但颇为雅致，值得打量几眼。吴哲晗却丝毫没有欣赏，她只是颔首低眉地拖动行李箱，跟着主人家走。许佳琪猜想她许是之前来过，所以也就对这些景色见怪不怪了。  
“吴小姐，您的房间是这间。许小姐，您是隔壁那间。有事的话，可以打屋内的电话，希望你们住得开心。”  
主人家向我们点头示意，便离开了。  
吴哲晗拉开门板正准备进去，许佳琪迫切的声音让她止住了动作。  
“等等！我…我第一次来这里旅行，人生地不熟，你能带带我么？”  
“我也是第一次来。”  
“嗯？那既然我们都是一个人出来玩，要不一起吧？也能有个照应。”  
吴哲晗不明白对方为何如此自来熟，但更不想在这种无聊的事情上浪费时间反驳。  
“随你便吧。”  
许佳琪感到了她兴致冷淡，可是一想之后都能见到她了，悄悄对着她紧闭的房门比了一个“yes”的手势，来日方长，起码她也算同意了呀。

2

第二天，许佳琪是被饿醒的，毕竟坐了那么久的船才到这个岛，体力消耗挺大的，昨晚收拾好行李，也是倒头就睡了过去。  
她换了一身衣服，洗漱完毕，打算去叫醒吴哲晗约一下今天的行程。拉开门出去，正好瞧见她出来。  
“早啊。”  
吴哲晗瞥了她一眼，转身关上门。  
“早。”  
许佳琪摸了摸自己的短发，有些不知所措。  
吴哲晗见她突然眼神飘忽，闷声不吭，觉得自己太敏感了，对方也是好意想交个同行的朋友罢了。  
“一起出去逛逛么？”  
许佳琪忙不迭地点头答应。  
“好呀好呀！”  
她眯着眼睛朝她笑，阳光从瓦沿倾泻到许佳琪的头顶，光线里漂浮着细小的尘粒，吴哲晗想，怎么会有一个人这么像软糯的小狐狸。

她们决定去热闹的商铺街找家店吃早餐。  
不同于靠近山区的民宿，商业区的上午已是人头攒动。街道四通八达，也很宽敞，几条路的交叉处都有一棵参天大树，树下会围起几堆人，有些是卖艺的，有些是小商贩。整片区域充斥着地方特色，当然也不乏国外的风格。  
她们还没进到前面的交叉口，鼓点交错的音乐便传了过来。  
迷人的节奏让许佳琪一下子兴奋起来，她拽住吴哲晗的手直接跑向了人群。  
“我们去看看啊！”  
“哎…”  
吴哲晗深感无奈，连拒绝的余地都不给自己，她还饿着呢！

许佳琪拨开人群，三个舞者正在音箱旁边跳舞，要是出现干净利落的动作或者出彩的技巧，欣赏的游客都会投些钱到地上的帽子里，不一会儿，三个帽子里已经装了不少“观舞券”。  
许佳琪灵光乍现，取下单肩包塞进了吴哲晗手中，眼神促狭。  
“我们的早饭钱有着落了。”  
“什么？喂？”  
不等吴哲晗反应过来，许佳琪在跟前铺开一条手帕，走到了他们中间。此时音乐切换，变成了一首儿歌。  
三个舞者没了动作，退到一边。许佳琪独自站在中间，俏皮地又跳海带舞又跳蜡笔小新舞，时不时扭扭屁股，用手指戳戳自己的脸颊。  
吴哲晗刚开始觉得丢脸，后来看周围的人为她不断地鼓掌欢呼，也融入了这种纯真的氛围，她开始仔细欣赏起她的舞姿和表情。  
最后结尾，手帕上堆起了一座纸币小山。许佳琪捧住自己的脸蛋嘟起嘴唇，还朝她做了一个wink，吴哲晗没忍住，放肆地笑她，让开心的情绪浸染自己。

坐在一家早餐店的露天餐桌上，吴哲晗还在笑。  
“你好厉害啊哈哈哈，你学过舞蹈吗？”  
许佳琪见吴哲晗没了昨天阴沉的气场，对自己深感满意。  
“没有。哎呀，本来还想跳一首帅气的音乐，偏偏给我切了儿歌，生气。”  
都不给自己好好表现的机会，生气！  
“哈哈哈没关系啊，你跳得超可爱。你怎么会想到去赚早饭钱？我们又不是没钱吃饭。”  
“但你不觉得用这种方式买到的早饭很特别么？”  
吴哲晗嘴里嚼着食物，弯起眉眼看她。  
“是很特别，格外美味。”  
许佳琪跟着插了一口沙拉送进嘴里，桌下的脚愉快地轻轻晃动。  
“嘿嘿，想要什么就自己争取，这样才更有意义啊。”  
“...但总有不能争取的时候，比如生病...”  
吴哲晗说着说着，没了声，视线越过了许佳琪。  
许佳琪转头，后面一桌坐了一对夫妇，老爷爷给老奶奶喂了一口蔬菜，又拿起手绢替对方擦擦嘴角。  
“他们真美好，我也希望有一天自己能与心爱的人慢慢变老...”  
她哽咽了，泪水不知道怎么就下来了。许佳琪不明白她这是怎么了，刚刚还那么快乐，现在却哭了，她起身拿起她们的包，握住她的手腕，带她离开这里。

她们抱膝坐在沙滩上，许佳琪束手无策，只能扶住她啜泣的背。是失恋吗？怎么会有人忍心伤害她？她那么好。  
“为什么？为什么？我应该会遇见一个很爱我的人，然后我们结婚，蜜月，养育一个小孩，我们会一起慢慢变老的...为什么我没有机会？”  
她顾自呢喃，胡乱地在脸上抹开泪水，海风刮过，泪水很快变成了泪痕。  
“你怎么了？”  
许佳琪小心翼翼地开口，生怕刺激到她。  
“为什么？到底为什么？凭什么我只有七天的生命？”  
许佳琪猛地睁大双眼，手上的动作停了，一把揪住她的肩膀。  
“真的假的！”  
“假的...”  
手上的劲道垮下来，刚刚那一秒许佳琪慌了。  
“...为什么这一切不能是假的！”  
吴哲晗向海面嘶喊，浪潮冲刷过沙面，只有鸥鸟回应她。许佳琪跳起身，低头看着她。  
“一定！一定有办法的！”  
吴哲晗恍惚地摇摇头，止住眼泪。  
“我都不知道...为什么我要把那张诊断书放进行李箱，为什么我要在我生命最后的七天里带上伤心的东西...”  
许佳琪莫名地愤怒，她握起拳头，指甲顶住自己的手心，顺着喷薄的血脉刺到胸口。  
她抓紧吴哲晗哭到无力的臂膀，提起她，慢慢拨开那些粘在脸上的发丝，用自己的眼睛近距离地直视她。  
“我们结婚吧，我陪你走完未来。你考虑一下。”

3

吴哲晗昨天有些虚脱，起床的时候精神颓靡，去洗手间往脸上泼泼水，稍微清醒了一点。她用毛巾擦拭水滴，那个人的样子渐渐浮现，她说“我们结婚吧”…  
她拉开一道狭窄的门缝，确认她不在，悄悄阖上门，一个人去了街市。

吴哲晗逛过两三个景点，找到一家西餐厅，虽然坐在店面二层的露天餐桌，但今日天气阴凉，逃脱了暴晒荼毒。她无聊地等待着，从玻璃门的背后倏而响起了吉他的旋律。  
“happy birthday to you~”  
许佳琪慢慢走出来，她的身材纤瘦，宽大的吉他略显突兀。似乎因为弹奏尚不熟练，她一次又一次看着自己的手指拨弄吉他弦。  
“今天不是我的生日。”  
她取下吉他放到墙边，走过来牵住她的手。  
“当然不是谁的生日。今天是属于我们的纪念日。”  
吴哲晗蹙眉，想要挣脱出来。  
“许佳琪…我知道昨天我说的话，让你同情我了，但我只是发泄一下，我并不需要你…”  
“嘘——你别说话，听我说。今天是我们爱情的生日，我们第一年在这座岛上相识，第二年相恋…”  
她扭过手腕，低头看看表，抬眼看她的时候眼神发出粼粼的光。  
“我们正式在一起已经一年半了。”  
“许佳琪…”  
许佳琪拿过吴哲晗的东西，拖着她走，毫不给她反对的余地。  
“我们去约会。”

她被许佳琪拖到了艺术街，面前的画师正在为她作画。许佳琪站在一旁，认真地观察作画，大概感受到了自己不解的视线，她抬眸看了自己，向她竖起大拇指，咧开那排整齐的牙齿。  
过了一会儿，她走了，吴哲晗留在原地，直到画师停笔。  
画板翻转过来，是自己望向许佳琪时呆愣的样子，嫩黄的背景色上有一句玫瑰粉的英文。“marry me？”  
吴哲晗用指尖缓缓描绘字母的形状，一朵娇艳的红玫瑰出现在眼前，她侧脸看她，许佳琪的光芒太刺眼了，既照亮了阴郁，也戳伤了她。她只希望慢慢厌倦这个世界，然后离开。  
许佳琪见她眼神黯淡，把花塞到她手中，又牵着她跑了。  
吴哲晗盯着这个人微微湿透的背，短发由于跑动的动作哗得一下绽放开。自从认识这个人，她总是被她到处牵着跑。

她们又来到了那个海滩。  
“听说这座岛虽然叫奇无岛，但却是由于存在召唤奇迹的贝壳而小有名气的。”  
吴哲晗对她这套拙劣的说辞嗤之以鼻，她又不是小孩子。  
“你骗谁呢？”  
许佳琪甩甩手，瘪起嘴巴。  
“管他呢，我们去找贝壳。”  
说着，她就率先脱下鞋子，奔向大海。她弯腰从沙子里扣出一个小巧的贝壳，远远望向她，炫耀地挥舞手臂。  
吴哲晗无奈地叹口气，放下东西走了过去。才踏上潮湿的沙地，许佳琪就甩了一手海水过来，吴哲晗也来劲儿了，冲过去追着她泼水，许佳琪讪讪败退，连忙求饶。  
“我错了！我错了！我们找贝壳！”  
“你还敢闹吗？”  
“不敢了不敢了。”  
吴哲晗笑她，认真开始找贝壳。  
“听说在这片海滩上连续找到三个大贝壳的人会遇到奇迹哦。”  
吴哲晗偷偷翻了个大白眼，许佳琪很幼稚了。  
她戳戳沙子，意外碰到一个硬物，挖了出来，还真的是个大贝壳，貌似可以打开。  
“Give me a chance…”  
竟然有字，她望向不远处的许佳琪，对方似乎很专注地低头在找贝壳，是她么？  
她又翻了翻沙坑周围，真的还有一个。  
“to keep your smile.”  
她还想弯腰找找…  
“不用找了，还有一个在我这里。”  
许佳琪走过来，掏出口袋里的大贝壳打开，一枚贝壳戒指躺在中间。  
“许佳琪…”  
“在还没过完的第三年，我们很相爱，但因为你害羞，所以我先向你求婚了。我是真的真的喜欢你，给我一个机会吧。”  
许佳琪的眼神太坚定了，仿佛她们真实地相恋，然后自然而然到达了一个进行承诺的时刻。吴哲晗拿起那枚戒指，哭着哭着就笑了，是啊，就任性这一回吧。  
“那是…你嫁我，还是我娶你？”  
许佳琪马上扑进她怀里，如释重负，在她颈窝拼命点头。  
“都可以，都可以，无所谓了。”  
傻瓜，那是一个意思啊。

4

“咚咚咚。”  
吴哲晗拉开门，许佳琪就站在她的门外，双手捧着一件纯洁无暇的婚纱。  
“换上它。今天是我们的婚礼了，我在海滩那边等你。”  
她惊讶地接过婚纱，见她正要离开。  
“佳琪，你什么时候准备了这些？”  
许佳琪转身往后踱步，对她做了一个噤声的可爱动作。  
“秘密。”

许佳琪第二天晚上回房，便动用了几乎能想到的所有人脉物力，仔仔细细一遍又一遍地写着计划，她根本没有休息，天还没完全亮的时候，就找当地居民了解这座岛，然后还得准备道具和练吉他。  
但这一切都值得。  
吴哲晗，握住我的手吧，都交给我。

从台阶到许佳琪那里，铺了一段长长的红毯。奶白色的高跟鞋落在上面，轻飘飘的，莫名柔软虚幻。  
很多人穷尽一生都不愿意归属停留，或者说是不敢。那个人却在认识她的第三天向她实实在在求了婚，而如今，她正在一步一步通往她布置的结婚礼堂。  
音乐奏响，许佳琪回身松开捧花，向她伸出一只手。  
明明还有一段距离，吴哲晗却似乎发现了她瞳孔中的自己，绾髻长裙，该是这辈子最美丽的样子。  
风扬起四根支柱上缠绕的花边蕾丝，礼堂的顶是镂空的，下面站着她和一位蓄髯的神父。

“  
还好钟声 还肯停留  
还好你肯 肯一一包容  
还好你肯 肯静静守候  
还好还有你 默默在尽头等我  
...”

原来放的音乐不是婚礼进行曲，而是那首她最近不断循环的《执子之手》。

“...  
无尽无穷  
凝望着我 你走向了我  
你的一步一步 我的一世一生  
...”

许佳琪握着她的手，将她牵到身边。

“...此时定格双眸 此刻接近不朽...”

音乐渐渐调轻，神父摊开书，开始庄严地念誓词。

“二位女士，你们是否愿意与彼此缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康,或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意！”

“我...愿意。”

神父欣慰一笑。

“请两位美丽的女士交换戒指吧。”

许佳琪从桌面上拿起两个盒子，一个给了吴哲晗。她取出自己的戒指，为她戴上，还没套进无名指的第一段指节，她的手竟然不由自主地颤抖，她居然真的要嫁给吴哲晗了。

吴哲晗的唇已经抿成一条线，她的后颈更是布满汗珠，最后她还是选择卷起自己的无名指。

许佳琪见状，险些动作一软，掉了戒指。

“你确定吗？你不觉得节奏太快了嘛？”

两个人四目相对，眼底都噙着泪。

“我说我对你是一见钟情，你信吗？”

吴哲晗用牙齿咬住下嘴唇，摇摇头，她怎么可以自私地占有她的幸福。许佳琪已经很好了，她应该遇见一个能够陪她一辈子的人，收到来自对方所有的深情与宠爱。

“我喜欢你，爱上了你，我想属于你的未来。你说想和一个爱你的人慢慢变老，我们一起度过你生命的未来，何尝不是一种常伴左右、长相厮守？”

许佳琪从吴哲晗的掌心固执地掰出她的手指，为她戴上戒指，心满意足地拂过指环，微笑起来。

“而且，你知道吗？我想给你独一无二的东西，但是来不及定制戒指了...我就想，世界上可以买到一模一样的钻戒，却买不到一模一样的贝壳...我拜托当地的手工师傅为我们做了两枚戒指，师傅说我真聪明，贝壳的纹路是独一无二的...”

吴哲晗托起她的脸，明明不喜欢哭的，她却感觉自己这辈子的眼泪都送给了面前这个人。

“是呀...贝壳是独一无二的，那些纹路记录了它独一无二的一生...”

她们的第四年，吴哲晗和许佳琪结婚了。

5

许佳琪是吴哲晗的哆啦A梦。  
她不明白很多事许佳琪是怎么做到的。她被她一路挽着，几乎走遍了这个岛屿大大小小的地方。她们吃冰淇淋逗小动物，早上爬山看日出，晚上一起尝试烛光晚餐。她们下午还去了当地的寺庙祈福。  
吴哲晗偷偷向神明祈求：请一定善待这么好的许佳琪。

她们都换了睡衣。  
吴哲晗倚躺在庭院的藤椅上，许佳琪依偎在她的怀里。她用自己的下巴轻轻蹭着许佳琪的额头，右手与她的左手十指相扣。她抬头，望仲夏皎洁的月，许佳琪用空着的右手垂眸数起她们交握的手指，一遍一遍，从她的大拇指，到她自己的小指，和着蝉鸣的节奏。

“五折，你喜欢我吗？”  
许佳琪突然仰起脸问她，星辰此刻都汇聚到了这个人的瞳孔里。  
“为什么想知道？”  
吴哲晗低头看她，发丝垂落，拂过一阵花草香。  
“这不是很正常嘛？因为两个人相处了很久很久，反倒会有不安全感，所以偶尔会想听对方确切的告白。”  
“嗯…这个嘛…”  
看吴哲晗一本正经地思考起来，许佳琪气结，右手佯装要掐她的脖子。  
“你说不说！”  
吴哲晗眨眨眼睛，按下她蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“不喜欢啊。”  
这理所当然的语气让许佳琪失语，她非常委屈，眼角开始泛酸，原来自己努力了那么多，吴哲晗还是不喜欢她的。倍感气氛低沉尴尬，她别过脸，打算起身回房…  
吴哲晗桎梏住许佳琪的动作，左手抬高对方的下颚，不带情欲地嘬了一口她的唇。  
“你跑哪里去。”  
许佳琪愣住了，她没想到吴哲晗会亲她，而且吴哲晗的眼睛正渐渐冒出狡黠的光，试探着靠近自己…  
“咳！”  
一声突兀的咳嗽，她俩不约而同地转过头，一个陌生人就站在走廊上看她们。  
“不好意思打扰二位，民宿主人在家么？”

许佳琪早就捂脸溜走了，吴哲晗在给新旅客指了主人家的房间之后才回房。  
大概在榻榻米上辗转反侧了有一个小时，这才下定决心地起身，站在门边又犹豫了，她该去找许佳琪么？  
“咚咚。”  
刷的一下拉开门，许佳琪紧紧抱住枕头杵在门外，头低得看不见表情，脚趾正扒住地板蜷缩。  
“我…”  
吴哲晗脸色沉下，一把将她扯进来推到门板上，锁上门。  
“五…”  
她不想听她说话，猛地俯冲，粗暴地用自己的嘴唇碾过她的。  
“这次你别说话，轮到我说了。我不是喜欢你…我很爱你，如同你爱我那样爱，我们的相遇是注定，相爱也是注定，我说我爱你，许佳琪，你记住了。”  
她再次啃咬她的唇，长驱直入地勾住她的舌，她把她挤进角落，衣料摩擦的声音夹杂着唾液的粘腻。  
许佳琪的脊骨卡在门板与墙壁交叉的凸起处，隐隐作痛，她蹙着眉，一行泪没来由地滑落，她不知道是磕碰伤人，还是五折的吻太过滚烫而决绝，不似她素雅有礼的气质。  
脸颊沾到她的泪，吴哲晗开始冷静下来。  
“怎么了？”  
许佳琪只是摇头。  
“对不起，吓到你了吗？”  
“没有，只是有些不像你了。”  
吴哲晗温柔地拨开她的鬓发，在她眉心烙下一吻，温度尚在，嗓音却清明了。  
许佳琪闭上眼感受那个疼惜她的吻，重新睁开，歪过脑袋盯着她看。  
“我…可以吗？”  
许佳琪扑哧出声，松开没来得及放下的枕头，环住她的脖子。  
“不要问半夜跑来敲你房门的老婆可不可以这个问题，傻瓜。”

吴哲晗小心翼翼地将许佳琪平放在榻榻米上，明明是炎热的季节，两个人的身体却紧密地贴合在一起，努力挤得不带一丝缝隙。  
许佳琪的嘴唇薄，吴哲晗轻而易举地便可以用牙齿啮咬。  
昏暗的空间下，呼吸声剧烈地在耳边交融，许佳琪摸到她颈间的动脉，里面的血流焦躁地鼓动着，震得她手心冒汗。  
“嗯…”  
不自觉地发出嘤咛声，许佳琪含羞地别过脸。  
氧气突然回到她们之间，吴哲晗不在意，顺势吻着她的鬓角，细细密密。  
有些痒，许佳琪怕再冒出什么羞耻的声音，便咬住了自己弯曲的食指。  
吴哲晗察觉到她的小动作，一边吻到她的耳后，一边扯下她的手，用自己的食指指尖按住她灼热的下唇，不让她咬自己。

“痒…”  
吴哲晗装作没听见，从耳垂一路滑到她的颈间，伸出舌尖，舔舐锁骨的凹陷，高温的气体喷薄在细嫩的皮肤之上，惹得许佳琪的身体一阵又一阵地紧缩。  
她的手也不安稳，从大腿外侧向上推，微微按住盆骨的凸起，许佳琪更是下身一软，全无力气。深知得逞，她又继续往上攀爬，缓缓滑过纤细的腰身，碰到内衣的下沿又降了下来，铺开她炙烫的掌心覆住她的小腹，意味正浓地来回磨蹭。  
“别闹了…”  
许佳琪受不住，难耐地在她身下想要挪动。但她被她实实压着，不能动弹，只有背下的被褥缠绕扭曲起来。  
吴哲晗的食指伸进她的内衣里，顺着沿摆绕到一边，但因为许佳琪的背贴在单薄的被褥上而有些进退维谷。  
大概感知到了她的意思，许佳琪挺起腰身，尽量留出一道缝隙，吴哲晗立刻溜了进去，解开了搭扣。她们明明都不谙情事，却出于本能地默契。  
没了阻隔，她的手一下子就包裹住了许佳琪的心跳，柔软的皮肉在指缝放肆地娇艳绽放，吴哲晗真真切切地感受到，她们结婚了，她们如此热爱彼此，不需要计较未来还剩多少时间，只想在当下不顾一切地做爱。  
体温蒸腾起汗液的咸味，她彻底褪下她的衣物，一寸寸地将自己送入她的身体，动作极尽缓慢温柔。许佳琪的大腿不自觉地想要并拢，她便将自己的膝盖顶到中间，继续推入，潮热的内壁渐渐吞噬她的手指…  
许佳琪的眼睛已经蒙上一层水雾，手扒住她的肩，绞痛她的皮肉。  
吴哲晗似乎毫不觉痛，慢慢吻去许佳琪额头附着的大片汗珠。

情欲的节奏渐渐奏响，她们的耳边都是肺部挤压气体的声音。在情人的心里，没有任何经典的曲子比得上此刻酣畅淋漓的宣泄。

“五折…“  
她喊我。

“五折…“  
我真的好爱许佳琪。

“五折…啊…“  
想再多多听到她呼喊自己。

“五…折…“

许佳琪，如果有来生，我想先向你求婚。

6

她们昨晚压根没有入睡，每一秒钟对她们来说都是如此的昂贵，昂贵到许佳琪用自己剩下的时间都无法支付。

吴哲晗勉强休息一会儿才起，她的手腕和臂膀酸疼僵硬，都不想动弹。  
许佳琪已经不在屋里了，真是羡慕她还有力气到处乱跑。本来还打算和她窝在房间不出门的，现在只能选择起床，因为她已经开始想她了。

她换好衣服，先在民宿里找她。进进出出，都不见她的人影，正准备跑出民宿前堂，许佳琪恰巧推开木门回来。  
“你去哪里了？”  
许佳琪看见吴哲晗，马上捂住脸，站在那里发出嚎啕大哭的声音。吴哲晗慌了神，还没反应过来，人已经跑过去抱她入怀。  
“怎么了怎么了？发生什么事了？”  
许佳琪就不松开手，继续发出吵闹的声响。  
“负心女！吴哲晗！吃干抹尽不负责！”  
这听得吴哲晗一愣一愣的，拉开一段距离，扶住许佳琪的肩膀。  
“我怎么了啊？”  
许佳琪揭开脸，压根没有泪水，瘪起嘴指着她，佯装要细数她的罪责。  
“你抛妻弃子，人家怀孕的时候都不照顾人家！”  
天呐，这是什么情况？这罪可不轻，吴哲晗只能忙不迭地摆手否认。  
“没有，我没有。”  
许佳琪装作凶样，从门外推出一个箱子，里面是两只猫咪。  
“还敢否认？我都给你生了俩娃了，快，吴团团、吴圆圆，叫妈妈。”  
两只猫咪还当真喵喵喵得回应她，许佳琪真是个幼稚狂。  
“乖哈~孩子我要了，你走吧。”  
许佳琪这才发现形势不对，捧起箱子就要走。  
“算了，我们还是不要孩子了。”  
吴哲晗接过箱子，不让她抢。  
“为什么不要了，这不仅是我的孩子，也是你的孩子啊。”  
许佳琪双手抱臂，煞有其事地分析起来。  
“我想了想，我们二人世界还没过够呢，不能让小孩子们打扰我们。”  
知道她认怂了，吴哲晗放下猫咪，身子半蹲，扣住她的两条腿，把她抱了起来。许佳琪惊叫一声，环住吴哲晗的脖子，自觉屈膝绕住了她的腰。  
吴哲晗仰脸朝她微笑，细长的睫毛微微颤动。此刻的阳光被许佳琪挡在背后，她低垂的发梢扫过吴哲晗的下颚。  
许佳琪不知是从哪里回来的，浑身散发出柠檬的清香，她想吻她，一点点向后弯腰，许佳琪的唇靠了过来，她明明就要一亲芳泽了，却被她的手捂住了嘴。  
“孩子们还看着呢…”  
吴哲晗转过脑袋，一旁的俩娃正用爪子扒拉着纸壁，觉察到她们妈妈警告的视线，抬起圆润的眼睛看了看，怯懦地藏回箱子里趴着。  
“现在好了。”

她有孩子了，是和她的。

7

吴哲晗说她想最后去一次她们结婚的地方。

她们坐在巨大的礁石旁边，海水冲击着岩石，发出低沉的吼叫。

鸥鸟还在，只是不知道，还是那几只吗。

没有人说话，吴哲晗依偎到她的肩膀上，沉甸甸的。她把玩着许佳琪送给她的戒指，真的累了。

“你会忘了我吗？”

许佳琪不看她，倔强地抬着头，眼神一直平视前方，仿佛要望穿这片海。

“不会。”

“不如忘了我吧。”

“这是我一个人的事。”

吴哲晗无力反驳，收回目光，闭上眼听海风，  
她很感谢许佳琪，她让她体会到了生而无憾。  
还好没有独自厌倦这个世界，还好没有错过这个世界，还好她遇见了她，还好她爱上了她，还好我们也算厮守。

吴哲晗在一片黑暗中看见了一个白色的光点，她想那是出口吧，进去之后，她就能重新来过。  
她想，再有一生，应该轮到她牵她的手，拽着她到处跑。

“你还有什么愿望吗？”

吴哲晗迷迷糊糊之间，听见有人问她。

“想听执子之手。”

那是她们结婚的赞歌。

许佳琪的声音晦涩，干瘪的旋律里却都是来时闻到的氤氲茶香。  
她忽然又被扯向了相遇的那天，她说她叫许佳琪。

“…  
握我的手 都交给我  
你的春夏秋冬  
我的海阔天空  
让我完成 你的完整  
别无所求  
执子之手 偕老白头  
就算海市蜃楼  
就算死生契阔  
不眠不休  
天长地久  
…”

吴哲晗的手臂垂落，跟着身子倒进她的怀里。

许佳琪一点也不想哭。

她的这一生，已经陪她一起走完了。


End file.
